customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maitua Tewhetu Vs. A Shadow Lord
Arena Information Arena:Sky Towers Time of Day:Sunset Combatants *Maitua Tewhetu *Shadow Lord (D'mer Zlor) Battle --AtahiNuma 00:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maitua Tewhetu stands on a pillar at sky towers, he tells the Shadow Lords, through a vision, that he wishes for one of them to make combat with him so they may both ready themselves against there contrasting element in case they must use the skill in the future. Mind Lord 04:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) A Shadow Lord emerges from a whispy, black portal in his Shadow form, taking a rough human shape. He turns back to his normal form. "I am D'mer Zlor, from the EMpire of the Shadow Lords. I have been sent by he King of Shadow Lords as an ambassador for my people. My King promises to share the infromation from the battle carefully. I am ready for the battle." --AtahiNuma 04:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maitua draws his sword and rises into the air. The towers below him begin to shimmer as he takes on a glow outdone only by the King. Mind Lord 07:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) D'mer turns into his shadow form and begins to cast a spell against Maitua. --AtahiNuma 15:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maitua shrouds himself with his cloak. Mind Lord 05:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC)D'mer finishes the spell and a large ball electricity is released from a shadowy apendage. (The electric ball will follow Maitua slowly but surely, and will dissappear eventually if it doesn't hit Maitua) D'mer starts to cast a second spell. (To give Maitua a highly visible, bright glow) --AtahiNuma 03:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Maitua has sneaked behind D'mer and slams his sheild, incased with light, into D'mer. Mind Lord 05:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC)D'mer is interrupted from casting his spell. D'mer morphs his shadow form into a raptor like shape, except with clawed wings. D'mer flys up high. --AtahiNuma 23:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Maitua ignites his sword with a flame of such purity and shine that some onlookers shield their eyes. Then he rises to battle his now airborne opponent. Mind Lord 05:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC)D'mer uses his arcane powers to call in a storm (a dark storm cloud now covers the entire screen, it is raining heavily and bolts of lighting strike occaisionally) --AtahiNuma 05:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Maitua creates artificial sunlight so he can see more acurately. He launches a ball of fire from his sword toward D'mer. Mind Lord 06:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC)D'mer uses his arcane magic, seemingly amplified by his current shape, to spit numerous large fireballs to intercept Maitua's ball of fire. --AtahiNuma 21:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Maitua launches a second ball of fire but absorbs the light given off by it to make it invisible. Mind Lord 05:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC)D'mer uses his ancient magic to create a bubble of water around himself. --AtahiNuma 05:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The fireball disapates into a cloud of steam. But as the steam abscures D'mers vision, Maitua lunges his sword through the bubble incasing it with light. Mind Lord 05:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC)D'mer teleports to behind Maitua and tries to bite him. Invalid Move by AtahiNuma Mind Lord 05:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC)(clarification: aren't we on the sky towers arena?)--AtahiNuma 05:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC)oh yeah a-durr! --AtahiNuma 05:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Maitua misses his target and falls head long into a tower. As he falls his sword hits the tower and a wave of light goes out from the tower hitting the towers around it and sending beams of light out of their tops. (the closer the tower to Maitua's tower, the bigger the light beam.) D'mer's bite clips his cloak. Mind Lord 05:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) D'mer uses his black magic to cast a literal net of light absorbing shadow onto Maitua. --AtahiNuma 01:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) * Maitua expells all light from within him, the net absorbs the light, but Maitua has created a complete light absence within his body. His new shadow form absorbs the net as part of itself, and once it has done this, Maitua absorbs sunlight to restore himself to his original light form. Mind Lord 06:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) D'mer bellows balls of light grey aura energy at Maitua. --AtahiNuma 22:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Maitua flys through the sky trying to redirecting the balls of energy. He redirects all but one, it hits him. He falls onto the edge of a tower,. Mind Lord 05:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC)D'mer lands on a tower and reverts to his normal form. With a wave of his hands he creates another net of shadows around Maitua, which crushes some of the tower. --AtahiNuma 06:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Maitua repeats the process of AtahiNuma's tenth move* but the process takes time and when Maitua finishes and flies up, he has already gone past the boundries and loses the match. (going out of bounds is the equivilent of falling off a cliff in a real battle) Awards Shadow Lord (D'mer Zlor) *Champion *Untouchable *Mind Over Matter *Can't Touch This *Aerial Supremecy Maitua Tewhetu *Second Place isn't that bad... *"Dude, you're a 50 foot tall demon lord and i'm a dwarf!" * Category:Battles Category:AtahiNuma Category:Mind Lord